Set Fire to the Rain
by kblackwolf
Summary: Finn broke poor Quinn's heart a second time, and left her on the side of the road in the pouring rain. Santana picked her up and took her home, but there's more around the latina than it seemed.


It burned like fresh flames erupting all around her, but the girl didn't know what to do, her heart was racing frantically with so much fear of never being able to love anyone again. She looked up to the sky pensively, her eyes closed ever so slightly, keeping the heavy rain from going in them even if it pained her to stand there. But through the rain her eyes were puffed a little, and red, gleaming with the salty tears that combined with the rain rolling down her face. Clenching her teeth, and letting out muffled cries, while slender fingers tips tried to grasp the rocky wall behind her.

Her mind was racing, and her heart hurt so much, but she didn't know just how much longer she could take these heartaches. The breakdowns. The break-ups, rather. She tried to regain her strength, and continue walking home, but her body was shaking with more than cold from the springtime rain; it was the heat of anger, and fear rushing through her veins with every small step. "Finn, you fucking idiot." She muttered nastily under her breath, arms tightly around her chest while her head was bowed and walking along the side of the road.

He broke up with her again, and Quinn just couldn't take it, she had feelings and apparently he could never understand them. It wasn't the right time to do any of this, especially after a funeral for Ms. Sylvester's sister and the performance that made her want to cry more in the first place. She wanted to scream, god she wanted to scream her lungs out, but her voice was already damaged with her crying and dry throat.

Cars passed by her, but she could feel eyes on her when they did, and it made her blood boil with rage and embarrassment. The blonde's dress was utterly ruined, and she couldn't get it from sticking to her skin, it soaked her threw but she didn't seem to give a care in the world or she would have called someone to pick her up; she did, after all have her purse hooked through her arm.

Glancing up at the slowing of a car she noticed the vehicle, and the passenger side door flew open of the chevy impala along with a phone call. She opened her purse with shaking hands, and fumbled for her phone but when she answered it the all too familiar voice came over the receiver. "Get in the car, Fabray." The voice nevertheless belonged to her friend Santana, but she never really thought to think that the latino would even care what was going on or even bother to stop and pick her up.

Snapping the flip phone shut she picked up the slow pace she had been walking in, and into a light jog until she reached the side of the car and slipped into the seat shutting the door behind her.

"God, you're a mess." The latina commented with a smirk, but she put her car back into gear and got back onto the road driving them away from the church. "What happened? Did Finn up and forget to take you with him?" Glancing over her shoulder briefly towards the silent blonde, and then back to the road and to her again, eyebrows furrowed with a look asking for information.

Quinn sighed, and her eyes moved to the passenger window, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She stated with a small bit of distaste, fixing her seatbelt, "Sorry about the seat… it's probably going to be soaked."

Santana rolled her eyes, and kept them on the road now as the wipers shoved the rain off her windshield just good enough for her to see, "It's not a big deal, I can get it fixed later."

Having been friends for so long they knew that silence usually meant one would eventually talk when they wanted to, but it didn't mean it would happen the same day because sometimes it was something the other girl had to think over first. And the dark haired one was willing to wait for her friend, even if it was excruciatingly annoying.

They drove all the way to Fabray's house without saying a single word, just listened to the radio in that dreadful silence that made the driver antsy to know what happened. She knew it had something to do with Finn because of the way that her friend reacted to her mentioning the stupid boy, and she even considered it wasn't just the rain that caused the girl's make-up to run like that.

"Thanks for the ride home," she said quietly undoing her seatbelt and going to open the door but the locks turned on, and she sighed heavily. "Santana, let me out."

"Tell me what the hell happened first," she blurted, "then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you out." Slamming the gear into park then turning the car off before plopping back in the seat, her dark eyes drifted to the blonde with a concerned yet annoyed scowl.

Quinn's lips pursed together, feeling the burning sensation creep back to her eyes but she didn't turn to look at the other girl, taking a deep breath. "Finn dumped me, again." She whispered, "Now let me out of the car." Her bright green eyes gleamed with hurt as they stared at Santana, expecting her to just laugh.

"So, what if the bastard dumped you? He's a fucking idiot for letting someone like you get away twice." She brushed the dark strands behind her ear, arms loosely crossed over her chest, half-turned in her seat as she watched her former cheerleading captain.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean," she scoffed.

"No, I don't, why don't you explain yourself to me?" She demanded with a hurt demand.

"Sheesh," she muttered under her breath. "I know you're upset that Finn dumped your sweet ass, but really is it anything new? He's done this before, and I don't remember seeing you act like this. You shouldn't be acting like this in the first place; you should have punched his fucking lights out, because he deserves it."

"Maybe, but I couldn't do that…"

"Why? Because he's too much of a damn nice guy? Bull. You were just too afraid to do it." Santana growled, and turned back in her seat as she smacked the unlock button.

The blonde instantly grabbed the unlocked car door, and shoved it open just to get back out of the vehicle, but she hesitated as she got one leg out onto the curb. "Next time, if there even is one, I'd let you punch him for me." She briefly glanced over her shoulder, and shifted a little.

A small tone started going off, it was coming from the latina's cellphone even as she picked it up but she tossed it on the dash with a grimace, she did not want to take a call from her parents right now; she never did in the first place.

With a sigh she stepped out of the car, "You can come up if you want to… in order to avoid yo-"

"I'll be fine, just get inside before you get sick." Santana snapped, unintentionally, turning the car back on and pushing the shift into gear. As soon as the door was shut she pushed the gas pedal and screeched down the street, leaving Quinn standing on the curb of her front lawn until she slowly turned and headed inside.


End file.
